Flaming cinders
by Ashheart15
Summary: we all know the story of Cinderpelt one of the greatest medicine cats in Thunderclans history but what happens if Cinderpelts path changes after steadily falling for the Legendary Firestar
1. Prolouge

Flaming Cinders

Authors note- this is my first Fanfiction so no flames please, oh and I don't own warriors

Alliengences

Thunderclan

Leader-Bluestar blue-gray she- cat tinged with silver around the muzzle.

Deputy- Tigerclaw big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.

Medicine cat- Yellowfang old gray she- cat with broad flattened face, formerly of shadowclan.

Warriors

Whitestorm- big white tom.

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Darkstripe- sleek black and gray tabby tom.

Apprentice, Dustpaw

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Runningwind- swift tabby tom.

Willowpelt-very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat.

Fireheart- Handsome ginger tom.

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Graystripe- long haired solid gray tom.

Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Apprentices

Sandpaw-pale ginger she-cat

Dustpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Swiftpaw-Black and white tom

Cinderpaw-Dark gray she-cat

Brackenpaw-Golden brown tabby tom

Queens

Frostfur- Beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

Brindleface -Pretty tabby.

Goldenflower-Pale ginger she-cat

Speckletail-Pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

Elders

Halftail-Big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Smallear- Gray tom with very small ears the oldest tom in Thunderclan.

Patchpelt-small black and white tom.

One-eye-Pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in Thunderclan virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail-once pretty tortishell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

Shadowclan

Leader-Nightstar-old black tom.

Deputy-Cinderfur-thin gray tom.

Medicine cat-Runningnose –Small gray and white tom.

Warriors

Stumpytail-Brown tabby tom.

Apprentice,Brownpaw

Wetfoot-Gray tabby tom.

Apprentice,Oakpaw.

Littlecloud-Very small tabby tom.

Queens

Dawncloud-Small tabby.

Darkflower-Black she-cat.

Tallpoppy-Long legged light brown tabby she-cat.

Elders

Ashfur-thin gray tom.

Windclan

Leader-Tallstar-A black and white tom with a very long tail.

Deputy-Deadfoot-a black tom with a twisted paw.

Medicine cat-Barkface-A short tailed Brown tom.

Warriors

Mudclaw-A mottled brown tom.

Apprentice,Webpaw.

Tornear-a tabby tom.

Apprentice,Runningpaw.

Onewhisker-A young brown tabby tom.

Apprentice,Whitepaw.

Queens

Ashfoot-A gray queen.

Morningflower-A tortishell queen.

Riverclan

Leader-Crookedstar-A huge light coloured tabby with a twisted jaw.

Deputy-Leopardfur-Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.

Medicine cat-Mudfur-Long haired light brown tom.

Warriors

Blackclaw-Smoky black tom.

Apprentice,Heavypaw.

Stonefur-A gray tom with battle scarred ears.

Apprentice,Shadepaw.

Loudbelly-A dark brown tom.

Apprentice,Silverpaw.

Silverstream-A pretty slender silver tabby.

Whiteclaw-A dark warrior.

Cats outside of clans

Barley-Black and white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest.

Ravenpaw-Sleek black cat with a white tipped tail.

Cloudkit-A long haired white tom.

Prolouge

The wind blew in the moonlit camp as Yellowfang padded into the nursery, Inside Frostfur lay with two tiny kits next to her belly a tom and a she-kit. The tom was the bigger of the two and a golden brown and the she-kit was gray. Yellowfang dropped the herbs she was carrying and nudged them towards the white queen "these will help your milk come" she mewed quietly "have you named them?" Frostfur looked down at her kits pride glistening in her gaze "yes" she purred she touched the brown tom with her nose " Brackenkit" the gray she-kit squeaked and Frostfur chuckled "Cinderkit" Yellowfangs eyes sparkled "those are beautiful names, These kits will be destined for greatness".


	2. Ceremony

Hey guys its Ashheart here so this is the first chapter of Flaming Cinders I hope you guys enjoy and please review.

Chapter 1. Apprentice ceremony

Cinderkit bounced around doing circles around her mother who was giving Brackenkit a bath, Today they would be becoming apprentices and she was so excited she could not sit still Brackenkit of course was sitting quietly watching her with amusement in his liquid gold coloured eyes, She would never understand how her brother could sit still for so long whenever she had to sit anywhere all she wanted to do was run. Her thoughts were interrupted when Frostfur grabbed her by the scruff and started giving her a bath too

"mmmph" she protested as her mother licked her head, Hard, thankfully she was saved by a yowl from outside " let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting" the ceremony was starting! Cinderkit sprinted out of the nursery and skidded to a stop just beneath the Highrock spraying her neatly groomed pelt with dust.

Bluestar, The clan leader sat on the Highrock her blue-gray pelt shining in the sunlight and her sky-blue eyes glittering with amusement as Cinderkit fidgeted "today I perform one of my favourite duting the naming of new apprentices Cinderkit,Brackenkit, step forward" Cinderkit bounced forward while Brackenkit followed more slowly " Fireheart you are a young warrior but you are ready for your first apprentice, I hope you will pass on your bravery and courage to Cinderpaw" Cinderpaw bounded forward to meet her mentor Fireheart, A Handsome ginger tom with forest green eyes, and banged him in the face with her head while she was trying to touch noses she turned to watch Brackenpaw receive Graystripe as his mentor and the clan began to call their new names " Brackenpaw! Cinderpaw!" Frostfur called their names loudly her pride in her kits echoing in her voice.

Fireheart looked down at his apprentice a bit of nervousness in his eyes " you better have a long sleep tomorrow I will take you to see our territory" Fernpaw, one of the older apprentices bounded up "I'll show you guys to your nests" Fernpaw led them into the apprentices den where two freshly made nests awaited the siblings Cinderpaw drifted off to sleep looking forward to finally going out of camp tomorrow.


	3. into the river

Hey guys, so this is the next chappie hope you like it!

Chapter 2. Into the river.

Cinderpaw awoke to a paw prodding her in the side "Cinderpaw, get up Fireheart and Graystripe are waiting!", Cinderpaw stumbled out of the den half-awake it was leaf-bare and snow littered the ground Fireheart and Graystripe stood slightly shivering by the entrance to camp

"come on Cinderpaw lets go you can eat when we get back!" Cinderpaw bounded over she was so excited to see the forest for the very first time!

"ok lets go" she yowled running through the tunnel and out into the forest. She kept running until she heard Fireheart yowl her name.

"Cinderpaw we are going to the Riverclan border and you're going the wrong way!" She skidded to a stop her paws sliding on the slippery ground turned around and ran as fast as she could towards Fireheart Stopping besides the River that separated Thunderclan from Riverclan.

Fireheart sat down next to her breathing hard "ok Cinderpaw tell me what you can smell " Cinderpaw scented the air suddenly a pungent fishy odour hit her " uh..Fish" Fireheart nodded to her.

" That is Riverclan scent don't ever forget it now lets.." he stiffened his ears pricked " Cinderpaw I need to go check on Graystripe and Brackenpaw stay here ok?" Cinderpaw didn't know what was happening but she had no intention of staying behind.

" No I'm coming too" Firehear sighed " ok but stay hidden until I tell you otherwise in case there's danger!" Cinderpaw nodded then stalked off into the bushes following Fireheart from behind. Watching him pad through the forest she couldn't help but admire the way his muscles rippled beneath his pelt and what a stunning green his eyes were and… she shook herself "No Cinderpaw you cannot like him he has only been your mentor for a day" she told herself sternly.

Suddenly Fireheart stopped dead Cinderpaw peered through the bushes and gasped, Brackenpaw was on the ice he was slipping and sliding and couldn't get back to shore! Graystripe slowly padded onto the the ice he grabbed Brackenpaw by the scruff and threw him onto shore just as the ice cracked. Graystripe tumbled into the water and then there was silence Cinderpaw peered over the bushes how could they rescue Graystripe? Was he stuck under the ice? what if he drowned?

Ooohh a cliffy you guys will just have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens to Graystripei have a feeling it will involve a certain Riverclan she-cat..also any advice is always appreciated I am trying to follow the storyline but without the book tis kinda hard!

Please Review!


	4. Silverstream

Flaming Cinders

Authors note: I have to say I am a bit disappointed no reviews! Not one to all those people who are reading and not pushing the review button please do in the future!.

Cinderpaw scanned the water frantically where was Graystripe? Was he trapped beneath the ice? suddenly a sleek silver Riverclan cat slid into the river and disappeared under the water Cinderpaw was stunned what was this cat doing?, Minutes passed Cinderpaw was becoming frantic had they both drowned? Then a head popped out of the water it was the silver cat and in her jaws she held Graystripe he was coughing and spluttering but he was alive!

The silver cat swam to the edge of the river and Fireheart helped heave his friend onto the shore. Graystripe was shivering and coughing but he seemed ok Fireheart turned to the sliver cat "thank you for saving my friend but you're a Riverclan cat why would you help him?" the silver she-cat [for Cinderpaw could tell now the cat had the willowy grace of a she-cat] answered coldly "because my clanmates and I aren't in the habit of letting dead bodiess pollute our river"

Graystripe looked up shivering violently amusement in his eyes "I-I'm G-Graystripe whats t-the n-name o-of m-my b-beautiful saviour?" the ailver cat looked back once her eyes hesitant but. Amused.

"Silverstream" she answered before she jumped back in the river and headed for the distant bank Fireheart seemed to shake himself out of a daze "Cinderpaw,Brackenpaw, take Graystripe to Yellowfang he's freezing I need to go hunting I'll be back soon" Cinderpaw was puzzled but said nothing as she helped Graystripe up and they set off for camp. By the time they arrived Graystripe was shivering so hard he could hardly walk Tigerclaw padded over to them

"well what happened to you I thought you were showing the apprentices the borders!" before Graystripe could answer Cinderpaw piped up " Graystripe was showing us how to catch fish in a deep puddle when he fell in Fireheart went hunting" Tigerclaw glanced over at the nearly empty fresh kill pile "well take him to Yellowfang before he freezes!" Cinderpaw nodded and her and Brackenpaw took Graystripe to the Medicine den it was cold and Fireheart was not back yet I hope hes ok Cinderpaw thought as she slid into the medicine den.

So that's the next chapter please review guys thanks!


	5. cloudkit

Hey guys so this is the next chapter and now for my first review answer!

Trixygirl: I am glad you like my story and reviewed! I am trying to stick to the storyline but I don't have the later books though I have read them but I will do my best!

SpottedWind19 good idea grammar not a strong point so I like advice I'll try to follow your advice

So this is the next chapter!

Chapter 4 Cloudkit

Cinderpaw padded out of the medicine den with Brackenpaw by her side she was relieved that Graystripe would be ok he just had to stay in the den for the night so Yellowfang could keep an eye on him in case he got a chill.

Suddenly there was some commotion at the entrance and Fireheart walked into camp carrying a kit in his jaws, Bluestar came out of her den and jumped on the Highrock she didn't need to call a clan meeting because everyone was out anyway "Fireheart" she called over the muttering and mumbling of the clan "what is the meaning of this? Whose kit is that?" Cinderpaw was proud of her mentor even under all the disapproving stares he held his head eye and when he spoke his voice was calm and steady " Bluestar sometimes I go visit my sister in twoleg-place she gave me this kit so he can be a warrior" Bluestar nodded her head her eyes thoughtful " this kit will be raised in Thunderclan his name will be cloudkit, Brindleface you have milk you will nurse him" the queen nodded and picked cloudkit up and carried him into the nursery,Bluestar waited a moment and then continued "besides if he is kin of Fireheart he will be a wonderful contribution to the clan" as the clan went about the activities Cinderpaw heard Tigerclaw sneer at Fireheart.

"Keep that kittypet away from me" Cinderpaws ears went back Tigerclaw might be deputy but he should know how to hold his tongue, Fireheart looked after Tigerclaw his eyes troubled Cinderpaw watched him admiring his glossy ginger coat her mind made up when she was a warrior Fireheart would be her mate.

So anyone wanna guess as to what will happen next? Please review!


	6. The Thunderpath

Flaming Cinders

So here is the update you've all been waiting for please guys remember to review!

Chapter 5 the Thunderpath

Cinderpaw woke the day after cloudkits arrival to a leaf-bare chill in the air, Shivering in the crisp cold air she stretched and saw Fireheart padding out of Bluestars den concern and worry in his eyes bounding over she sat in front of him.

"whats wrong?" Fireheart looked back towards Bluestars den "Bluestar has Greencough she's to weak to leave her den" commotion was heard from outside camp and Runningwind sprinted into camp "wheres Bluestar! Tigerclaw scented Shadowclan on our side on the border he sent me to get her!" Fireheart shook his head " Bluestar is still too weak to leave camp i'll go meet him myself where is he?" Runningwind nodded " he said to meet him by the Thunderpath near sunningrocks" Cinderpaw bounced up and down maybe Fireheart would take her with him! As Fireheart padded towards the entrance Cinderpaw jumped in front of him.

"Fireheart can I come I'd be faster than you I could tell Tigerclaw that Bluestar is sick!" Fireheart glanced at her anger flaring in his eyes "no you stay here! Do whatever you want but stay here ok?" Cinderpaw was disappointed she knew she could do it he was only saying no so he could go himself! Fireheart slid out of camp heading for sunningrocks as soon as he was gone she sprinted out of camp taking a quicker route than Fireheart so she could be there before him and prove she was just as good as him. Slipping through the bushes searching the area around the Thrunderpath searching for Tigerclaws scent the Thunderpath was quiet maybe if she tried finding his scent from there she could find him, She padded forwards hesitantly scenting the air, There! It was faint but she could smell him excitement coursed through her he wasn't far away. Suddenly the ground began to vibrate and a roaring filled her ears puzzled she looked behind her, Great Starclan! A monster was right behind her practically on top of her she wouldn't have time to get away! She made a desperate leap for the safety of the bushes missing by an inch she was too far away! The monster hit her with a bone shattering CRACK and pain unlike anything Cinderpaw had ever felt overtook her lying on the Thunderpath her vision dimmed and the world grew quiet except for one thing a frantic thrumming of a cat running, Sprinting towards her the world span but she saw the ginger coat and forest green eyes of Fireheart before the everything went black.


	7. A burden

Flaming Cinders

Review answers

IchigoMxHarryP- Heres your update I will do my best!

Chapter 7: A Burden

Cinderpaw awoke to the dull throbbing of her body, Great Starclan it felt like she'd been hit by a monster! She opened her eyes and found herself looking at the bramble roof of the medicine den sunlight filtering through..wait sunlight! How long had she been here? The ferns rustled as Yellowfang padded in with some herbs in her jaws she dropped them in front of Cinderpaw.

"Your awake, Good it's about time eat these they'll help with your leg" Cinderpaw stiffened her mouth went dry "what? Whats wrong with my leg? Yellowfang shuffled towards the back of the den,

"it's broken but these herbs will help it heal now eat then sleep then we will think about other things" Cinderpaw obediently lapped up the herbs and settled down waiting for sleep. Suddenly Firehearts scent wreathed into the den and Yellowfang stepped outside

"How is she?" Firehearts voice was soft and laced with concern Yellowfang snorted, "She's fine stop worrying" Cinderpaw heard her lead Firehearts away from the den so Cinderpaw had to strain to hear them.

" Fireheart, Her leg is broken I'm sorry Cinderpaw will never be a warrior" there was a long silence and when Fireheart spoke his voice was heavy with grief " it's my fault if I had just gotten her to listen to me.." Yellowfang cut him off " Fireheart there was nothing you could have done it was fate and Starclan knows that apprentice had more energy than a thousand suns"

Cinderpaw didn't hear the rest she would never be a warrior! She was a burden to her clan! She bit back a wail of grief if she made a sound they would know she had heard and she might get in trouble she sighed and tucked her nose under her paw sleep came and she gladly descended into the warm blackness.

So did you guys like it? That's chapter seven  
>Review answers<p> 


	8. A purpose

Flaming Cinders

Authors note: sorry it took so long to update I have been sick but here, Finally is the next chapter.

Review answers- Huggles from kitty: I would love you to be my Beta but I don't know how to PM could you review some advice please!.

Chapter 8: A purpose

Cinderpaw sat sorting herbs while Yellowfang quizzed her on herbs and their uses

"What's Budrock root used for?" she rasped stacking Yarrow into a corner " rat bites" Cinderpaw answered Yellowfang let out a rusty purr.

" Yes you have an excellent memory for herbs" she paused for a moment " how would you like to be a medicine cat apprentice?" Cinderpaws mind reeled she hadn't thought about being a medicine cat.

"C-can I have some time to think it over?" Yellowfang snorted "of course did you think I would make you decide on the spot? Mousebrain!" she whirled around and stalked out of the den muttering something about cats who kept bees in their brains, Cinderpaw shrugged and settled down for a nap her mind whirling warrior or medicine cat? Which path was the one she should choose?.

She woke in a lush green forest with soft grass as she stood there she realised her leg wasn't sore she turned her head and saw it was the same as it had been before the accident she purred with joy

"all wounds are healed in Starclan" a soft voice said, Cinderpaw straightened up a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat sat in front of her her eyes happy and welcoming " hello Cindperaw I am Spottedleaf the medicine cat before Yellowfang i was killed when you were a tiny kit"

Cinderpaw was confused " but why are you here?" Spottedleaf purred " you have a great destiny ahead of you even though your path is not one of a warrior you will still be great you will be remembered for moons to come…as one of the greatest medicine cats the clans have every seen" as she spoke the world around her grew faint and Cinderpaw woke to Yellowfang prodding her side,

"I need your decision now so I can tell Bluestar" Cinderpaw purred "I'd like to be a apprentice" and as she spoke Spottedleafs words came backs to her "you have a great destiny".


	9. The stream of Silver

Flaming Cinders

Chapter 9: The stream of silver

Cinderpaw was at sunningrocks, two blurry faced gray cats sat together just ahead of her spottedleafs scent wreathed around her and her voice whispered in her ear

"When the stripes of gray and the stream of silver meet blood will be spilled and a life will be lost" as she watched one of the gray cats faded and Cinderpaw heard a yowl of grief… and then a paw was prodding her.

"would you stop yowling you'll scare the prey from here to highrocks!" she blinked open her eyes to see Yellowfang crossly shuffling around the den "I'm going herb collecting, You can handle being in camp for a while there's a mouse here for you see you later" the ferns rustled and Yellowfang left. Cinderpaw stretched and padded out of the den allowing the new-leaf sun to warm her pelt tucking into her mouse she worried about her dream Spottedleaf had been there so it must have been a prophecy.. but what did it mean? Her thought were interrupted by Fireheart running into the camp yelling my name.

"Cinderpaw, Wheres Yellowfang?" I licked my paws I didn't know why he was so frazzled " shes out collecting herbs" alarm flashed in his eyes " but the kits are coming!" I was confused kits? "whose kits?" I asked as I gathered borage and several other herbs into a pile " Graystripes, his mate is Silverstream a Riverclan queen will you come Cinderpaw?" i hesitated I had only been an apprentice for a few moons could I deliver kits on my own?.

"Where are they?" I demanded limping out of camp with Fireheart following behind me "Sunningrocks" mouse-dung! They were so far away, I limped as fast as I could but I could tell from Firehearts obvious anxiety my fastest wasn't very fast.

Finally we reached Sunningrocks Graystripe paced frantically in front of Silverstream who lay on the ground her face twisted in pain Graystripe looked up as Cinderpaw and Fireheart approached his eyes wide with fear,

" Fireheart! Where's Yellowfang?" I walked over to Silverstream and sniffed her there was something wrong but I didn't have time to figure out what before Silverstream started screaming the first kit was coming.

Graystripe rushed over and licked Silverstream between the ears "whats happening?" he was in the way I couldn't see Silverstream "the first kit is coming move so I can help!" I snapped Graystripe backed away and I heard Silverstream screech as the first kit was born and then somehow Tigerclaw was there

"what? That's a Riverclan cat whats it doing here?" I didn't have time to answer him I picked up the first kit and handed it to Tigerclaw "lick" I ordered but Tigerclaw just stood there " me? Do I look like a medicine cat!" i snorted " do you want this kit to die? you have a tongue don't you lick!" I spun around and delivered the second and final kit which I handed to Fireheart " you've done it" I crowed triumphant but when I looked down at Silverstream I saw that she was panting with exhaustion and there was a lot more blood then there should have been, I nudged some herbs towards Graystripe wondering how much blood she could lose,

" get her to eat these herbs we have to stop the bleeding!" I turned back to my work but no matter what I did the bleeding wouldn't stop I heard Graystripes mournful howl "Silverstream!" and I knew that she was dead, and it was all my fault.


	10. Fire!

Flaming cinders

Chapter ten: Fire!

I breathed in the hot, smoky air as I limped away from the fire as fast as my three legs would allow me, _Get to the river_ If I reached the river the fire would not be able to follow me, I would be safe.

I was having trouble breathing but the river was in sight I could hear Fireheart and Yellowfang discussing something but there was so much smoke in the air I couldn't see them Bluestar and the rest of the clan were heading across the river and I hurried to keep up, A Riverclan patrol took us to their camp where we could shelter until the Fire was out.

I was inspecting all my clanmates to make sure none had inhaled too much smoke when I heard Goldenflower shout "where's Bramblekit?" Bluestar tried to calm the distressed queen " Fireheart will find him!" as if in respone to his name Fireheart appeared with a squirming Bramblekit in his mouth he reunited queen and kit and went to discuss something with Bluestar .

I sniffed Bramblekit, Examinging him to make sure he had not inhaled too much smoke confirming that he would be ok I turned to see Fireheart and Bluestar walking over to me their eyes dark with sorrow " Cinderpelt" Fireheart said his voice heavy " Yellowfang went back to camp to get patchpelt and Halftail and she breathed in too much smoke I am sorry".

What? I had only received my medicine cat name half a moon ago I wasn't ready to do this by myself Fireheart was wrong he was doing this on purpose! I turned away so he would not see the sorrow in my eyes and tended to my clanmates… alone.

I want Three reviews before I post the next chapter!


	11. An apprentice

Flaming cinders

Authors note: here we go again another day another chapter! I am thinking of leaving the plot of the actual warrior series and making a new path for cinderpelt review and tell me what you think!

Chapter 11: An apprentice

Cinderpelt limped slowly through the forest enjoying the feel of the sunlight warming her fur she had been sorting herbs since moon-high and was on her last trip back from two-leg place with some catnip. As she headed for her den she heard a little voice murmering inside and paused to listen,

" borage to help queens milk come, marigold for infections, budrock root for rat bites.." curious as to who the owner of the voice was Cinderpelt limped into her den quietly to find Firestars youngest daughter Leafkit with her nose in her herb stock.

The tabby and white she- kit jumped a foot in the air and nearly knocked over Cinderpelt's just sorted herbs,

" Leafkit what are you doing in here? You know kits aren't allowed in here! I'll have to tell Firestar!" Cinderpelt watched in amusement as Leafkit's amber eyes grew wide " ohno please don't Cinderpelt! I just came in here to ask if I could be your apprentice!" Leafkit squeaked, Cinderpelt was shocked she hadn't thought about taking an apprentice but Leafkit had an excellent memory for herbs and she her kindness radiated off her, Cinderpelt turned to the young kit her mind made up " I'll have to ask Firestar but I am sure he will allow you to become my apprentice" Leafkit bounced up and down on the spot " Great I'm gonna go tell Squirrelkit! You won't regret this I promise" Cinderpelt chuckled as the excited kit sprinted out of the den headed for the nursery but worry shone in her eyes because no matter what Leafkit said she had no control over her destiny whatever it was… and Cinderpelt had a feeling that this little kits destiny would change the future of her beloved clan forever.

So that's another chapter let me know what you think about the possible change in plot!


	12. the breaking of the code

Flaming Cinders

Authors note

Ok so heres the lowdown last chapter I asked whether I should give Cinderpelt a new plot and since know seemed to disagree I shall give you a sample chapter to see if you like it!

Review answers

Hannah- many many things happened to leafkit if you wish to know more go to warrior wiki and you can read leafpools life story through all the books!

Chapter 12: The breaking of the code

Cinderpelt was exhausted it felt like her stomach weighed a ton she looked down and gasped was she imagining things? Her stomach was definitely bigger but how? Her mind flashed back to a few sunrises ago when Firestar and her had gone into the forest together and made a nest in the trees…

She had known they were breaking the warrior code but it had seemed like nothing then, But now she was in big trouble she was a medicine cat who had broken the warrior code and was carrying the kits of the great warrior Firestar who already had a mate and kits of his own!.

She could not keep this from him he was the father of her kits and her leader both were reason enough for him to know she stood with some difficulty and walked to the entrance of Firestars den taking a deep breath she walked inside.

It was cool and dark in Firestars den the fiery orange tom sat at the back his forest green eyes closed tight Cinderpelt swallowed " Firestar?" Firestars eyes slowly open they were gentle and kind as always " what are you doing here Cinderpelt? Is something wrong?" Cinderpelt paced, Unsure of what to say " yes, I mean no oh I don't know!" she sat down in a slump ears down waiting for the question she knew was coming.

" Cinderpelt I am your leader as well as your firend you can tell me whats wrong" Cinderpelt looked up and met his gentle green eyes she took a deep breath " Firestar I'm pregnant!".

The toms eyes widended and she watched as the liquid green in his eyes froze and became like ice " what? You have broken the code Medicine cats aren't allowed to have kits! Sandstorm can not find out thye are mine and she will if thye are born here!" he hissed his eyes slits Cinderpelt was confused what did he mean SHE had broken the code? " there your kits too I'm not the only one whos broken the code!" Firestar growled " if you don't want to be killed in front of the entire clan you will not tell anyone who the father is!".

Suddenly he grabbed her and hurled her out of his den and she collapsed under the highrock Firestar jumped onto the highrock and called a meeting once the clan was settled he looked down at her hostility in his eyes " Cinderpelt is pregnant!" he yowled the whole can was silent and then they all started murmering " Cinderpelt how could you?" Brackenpelt howled, Cinderpelt felt tears streak down her face this was unfair! It was Firestars fault too, Firestar hushed the clan " I have decided that the father will not be asked to step forward and will not be punished!" Firestar looked at her again his eyes malicious before he turned and annoucnced " Cinderpelt will be Exiled!".

So how did you like it? This is NOT what actually happened to Cinderpelt but an idea I am toying with review and tell me if I should continue!


	13. hope

Flaming Cinders

Authors note: hello loyal readers here is yet another chapter also I know Firestar was a bit OC but he'll get over it in a couple of chapters! Also sorry if this chapter is a bit boring but it is nessacery for the plot.

Chapter 13: hope

Cinderpelt was in shock Firestar was known as one of the kindest leaders in the forest how could he exile her? Firestar jumped down from the highrock and hissed in her ear " if you ever come back I will personally chase you out now go!" Cinderpelt took one more look at the clan she had called home since the day she was kitted before turning around and running as fast as she could away from the clans and away from Firestar.

Cinderpelt couldn't belive her luck only just out of Windclan territory she had found a little cave in the middle of a big rocky hill it was dry and warm inside and she found some moss growing on trees nearby there were herbs just inside Windclan territory she could use and prey as well, Despite the fact that her leader and mate had betrayed her Cinderpelt purred this was the perfect place to raise her kits she would raise them on Firestars adventures and the many good things he had done despite the fact he had betrayed her she still wanted her kits to no nothing of the rivalry between their parents and maybe in a few moons when he thought her gone she could return and try to make amends with Firestar, Yes she thought as she nestled in her new nest maybe there was hope after all.


	14. Little miracles

Flaming Cinders

Authors note: so here is the next chapter hope you guys like it!

Review answers:

Cheese- I can't wait for you all to see the kits too! And yes he is a bit of a bully!.

On with the story!

Chapter 14: Little miracles

Cinderpelt winced as another wave of pain swept over her she had gone into labour this morning and guessed she was almost finished the last two moons had been spent preparing for this moment she had stocks of every herb and fresh kill stocked up as she knew she would not be able to leave the cave for a few weeks.

Cinderpelt wailed as the First kit slid out then grabbed it by its scruff and licked it hard until she was sure it was breathing and then focused on the next kit, Finally she lay back purring she had four beautiful kits two she-kits and two toms all she had to do was think of names for them.

The first and biggest kit was a tom he had a flame coloured pelt that looked just like Firestars she decided to call him Flamekit the other tom was partly gray like her but had patches of ginger fur like Firestars she decided to call him Emberkit the biggest she-kit was a light ginger and her fur stuck up everywhere and had part of her tail missing she was called Lightkit the last kit was gray like her but it had a reddish shine her name was Blazekit.

Cinderpelt knew she would protect these kits with her life but she also wanted them to go to the clans when they were old enough and train as warriors which was why she gave them clan names, she would teach them all about the clans and also about what had happened between her and Firestar so that when they went they would be ready but she had decided to tell them not to tell Firestar her name until they were made warriors, She chuckled Thunderclan had better watch out the kin of Firestar were coming.


	15. The journey begins

Flaming Cinders

Review answers

Sad anon: if you had read chapter thirteen I explained Firestars behaviour there but if you must know he is scared and fear makes people do things they wouldn't normally do and if you can hold your tongue for a few more chapter he will be back to normal

On with the story!

Chapter 15: the journey begins

Cinderpelts POV

Cinderpelt chuckled as Emberkit pounced on her tail " I've got you now Tigerstar" he yowled as he bit her tail, The kits were almost six moons old and it was almost time for them to begin their journey to the clans. She had raised them on stories of the clans and described in details every cats personality including their father.

Blazekit took after her with her grey red pelt but she had Firestars bright green eyes. Lightkit took after Firestar as she had a light ginger coat and Cinderpelts Blue eyes Emberkit took after both his parents as his pelt was a mixture of grey and ginger and his eyes were an aqua blue-green, Flamekit took after Firestar from his ginger coat to his green eyes and he even seemed to have his father's kind personality.

Anyone who took one look at Flamekit and Firestar together would know that they were blood related but the others not so much and they were using this to their advantage when her kits went off to become warriors.

Lightkits POV

I was tumbling around near the den playing with a ball of moss Flamekit had found, Emberkit was whining and whinging it was really getting annoying "cmon it's my turn Lightkit! gimme the ball!" he stopped when our mother looked up from giving Blazekit a bath and gave him a stern look I let the ball drop from my paws and rolled it towards Emberkit

"yay I got it!" Emberkit yowled I was about to correct him and say that I gave it to him when my mother called us " Kits it's time for a cave meeting" yay! A clan meeting I sprinted inside and sat down in front of mother.

When we were all seated mother began the meeting " kits you are almost six moons old now and it is time to put operation become warriors into action!" I bounced up and down finally! We had been getting ready for this for ages! My mother turned her ice blue gaze on me and I sat down "now do you all remember what we said about Firestar?" Firestar was my father and the leader of Thunderclan he had been very mean to my mother but apparently he was normally nice.

" I will walk you kits as far as the Windclan border I'm afraid that's as far as I can go" my mother said as we headed towards the marsh " remember you need to find the river and follow it down to sunningrocks then you wander around like lost little kits until a Thunderclan patrol picks you up if I know Firestar he will offer you the chance to be apprentices you except and you become warriors after that you can tell him who you are, if you want you can say your mother is a friend of the clans which is why you have clan names"

It was a lot to take in but I'd heard it all before I was so excited we were going to be apprentices my mother stopped at the edge of the marsh and licked us all on our heads " this is it my kits your journey starts here, Remember you are the kits of Thunderclans greatest medicine cat and also Thunderclans greatest leader!" we all nodded and bound off into Windclan territory towards the distant sound of the river.


	16. Finding Thunderclan

Flaming Cinders

Authors note: in this story Hollyleaf does not go crazy and Ashfur does not die.

Review answers:

Wolf warrior skylove: Thanks for reviewing and of course I'll continue!

Chapter 16: Finding Thunderclan

Flamekits POV

Me and my siblings were padding on the edge of the River in Riverclan territory looking for the steppingstones that would lead us into Thunderclan territory, Over the roar of the River I heard Blazekit who had gone ahead yowl

"I found them I found the steppingstones!" I padded a bit faster until I caught up to my sister she was standing next to a bunch of smooth grey stones that led across the river this had to be steppingstones they looked exactly how mum described them! I turned to Emberkit

"you take the lead and Blazekit you follow Lightkit and I will follow behind" once Blazekit and Emberkit had crossed it was me and Lightkits turn, Lightkit was trembling she was scared of the River I pressed against her purring slowly her trembling eased " I'll be right behind you" I promised " I'll catch you if you slip" slowly stone by stone we crossed the river Emberkit was waiting patiently while Blazekit Bounced on the spot " come on guys let's go!" she yowled impatiently I put my tail in front of her mouth "shh we are supposed lets to be lost, innocent kits! We don't want to attract attention!" I felt a bit bad for snapping at Blazekit but I was the oldest and I had to take care of my siblings.

Suddenly I heard a noise it sounded like pawsteps and the murmering of voices in the wind Lightkits eyes were wide with fear " its ok it's a Thunderclan patrol remember what mum told us lets clump together in a heap and start looking scared" we all lay down together me on top as I was the one who would be talking the sound of pawsteps got closer and closer and then three cats stepped through the bushes in front of us.

The first and obvious leader of the patrol was a Cream coloured tom with only half a tail, The second and only she-cat in the patrol was a White she-cat with green eyes and the last was a gold tabby tom with amber eyes. The cream tom sneered " Kits! So much for Icepaws rouge invaders report!"

He snorted his tail lashing the white she-cat glared at him " don't be so cold Berrynose your scaring them" it was true I could feel Lightkit shaking, The gold tom padded forward curiosity in his gaze " little ones where are you from? And what are you doing here?" this was my cue I stood and timidly padded until I was a mouse-length away from the gold tom " we are not sure where we are from" I started I allowed a little fear into my voice " and were lost we don't know where our mamma is!".

The gold coloured tom nodded as if this didn't surprise him " whats are your names?" I hesitated and Emberkit piped up from just behind me " my name is Emberkit" I could see the surprise in the gold coloured toms eyes when Emberkit said his name but he didn't say anything so Emberkit continued on " these are my sisters Blazekit, And Lightkit, and that's my brother Flamekit our mum was a friend to the clans and she said we should have proper clan names" The gold coloured tom turned to the his companions " if there mother was a friend of the clans whats the harm of taking them back to the clans?" the Clan cats argued in hushed tones before the gold tom turned back to us " we're taking you back to Thunderclan" yes! I thought they fell for it! " I am Lionblaze and this is Whitewing and Berrynose" he nodded to his friends and I decided I liked Lionblaze, he turned and padded off into the undergrowth realizing we were supposed to follow me and my siblings padded after him.


	17. Thunderclan Apprentices

Flaming Cinders

Review answers:

Hannah: Thank you for reviewing I'm glad you like it!

Wolf warrior Skylove: I like updating on special occasions its fun!

Chapter 17: Thunderclan apprentices

Emberkits POV

I padded behind the Thunderclan warriors wondering how my mother was doing on her own, I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the warriors had stopped until I almost collided with Whitewing, I realised the warriors had stopped outside a bush of thorns Lionblaze glanced back and I shrank back still pretending to be afraid I knew without looking that Flamekit, Blazekit, and Lightkit were all doing the same though I knew that Lightkits fear was not all pretend out of all of us she was most timid.

I turned back as Lionblaze and the other warriors continued forward heading through what I could now see was a tunnel in the thorn bush after a moment's hesitation me and my siblings followed, Thorns scratched my pelt but I hardly noticed the thorn tunnel opened to a large clearing and cats walked all around it in the middle of the clearing was a pile full of prey that I knew from mum was the fresh-kill pile, I was distracted by a large ginger tom slid out from behind a large stone follotwed by Lionblaze as soon as he looked our way I knew who this tom was this tom was my father the legendary Firestar.

Flamekits POV

My father walked steadily over to us mother had told me often that I looked just like my father but only now did I realize that we were exactly alike from the tips of our ears to the end of our tails, I stiffened as his gaze swept over us would he recognise Cinderpelt in us and realize who we are? He didn't seem to know us and even when he looked at me I saw no recognition or realization in his eyes as he turned to Lionblaze "these are the kits you found?" Lionblaze nodded Firestar turned back to us " hello kits, I am Firestar the leader of Thunderclan Lionblaze said you have clan names because your mother was a friend of the clans, Since it seems you have nowhere else to go and you look about six moons how would you like to be apprentices of Thunderclan?" I allowed surprise into my eyes although I had been expecting it.

" We would like that very much Firestar" I said hesitantly we still needed to keep up the act that we were just your run of the mill lost kits Firestar nodded and jumped onto the large stone he let out a call " let all cats who can catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" soon so many cats were gathered that Flamekit felt a real twinge of fear but squashed it down as Firestar started the meeting.

" As some of you may be aware Icepaw returned from a training session with reports of strange scent at Sunningrocks she believed that it was rouge scent and we sent out a patrol to assess the threat they have returned with their finding" he paused and gave his clan a searching look " what the patrol found was four lost kits, These kits are six moons old and I have decided to make them Thunderclan apprentices!" no shocked mews followed his statement it seems Thunderclan is used to this kind of thing.

" Blazekit, Lightkit,Emberkit, and Flamekit, Step forward" I started at hearing our names called but led my siblings to just under the big rock Firestars gaze turned to four cats standing off to the side " Blazekit you have reached the age of six moons, And it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Blazepaw" Firestars searching gaze finally reached one warrior " Whitewing you are a kind soul but a fierce fighter, I hope you can pass on these qualities to Blazepaw" Whitewing padded forward and hissed something into Blazepaws ear and Blazepaw touched noses with Whitewing then licked her shoulder.

Firestar continued " Lightkit you have reached the age of six moons, And it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Lightpaw" Firestar paued before continuing " Brightheart you have overcome fear and shyness in the past I trust you to help Lightpaw do the same" I turned to see a white and ginger she-cat with scars running along her face and a missing eye step forward she touched noses with Lightpaw and together they stepped back Brightheart whispering encouragement into Lightpaws ears.

Firestar continued "Emberkit you have reached the age of six moons, And it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Emberpaw" he stopped as a golden brown tom walked forward " Brackenfur, you have suffered a great loss recently but are still a strong warrior, Pass on your levelheadedness to Emberpaw" I knew he was talking about my mother Brackenfur and her were littermates I watched the end of Emberpaws ceremony and turned to Firestar now it was my turn.

Firestar gaze fell on me and I tried not to squirm " Flamekit you have reached the age of six moons, And it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Flamepaw" I heard paw steps padding toward me and turned to see who my mentor was "Lionblaze you are a courageous fighter and a loyal warrior, May you pass it on to Flamepaw" Lionblaze approached me his gold eyes glittered with surprise and joy we touched noses and I licked his shoulder then I turned as the clan began to chant our new names,

" Blazepaw! Lightpaw! Emberpaw! Flamepaw!" I knew mother would be proud of us we were finally Thunderclan apprentices.

So that's the new chapter review and tell me what you think, Flames will be used to cook toast!


	18. A visit from starclan

Flaming Cinders

Review answers:

Wolf warrior Skylove: I'm gonna try and answer all your questions, no Sandstorm doesn't suspect anything..yet and they haven't made any enemies yet and you will find out what Firestars thought are in this chapter and you'll just have to wait and see!

Hannah: heres the chapter you so badly want you'll find out what Firestar thinks soon and as you may recall Leafpaw was in training when Cinderpelt left so now shes the med cat!

Bearhugger: your wish is my command!

On with the Chapter!

Chapter eighteen: A visit from Starclan

Cinderpelts POV

It had been a full day since her kits had started their journey and Cinderpelt knew that if things had gone according to plan they would be there by now, She stretched in her nest in her cave she knew Flamekit would take care of his siblings he was so like his father going out of his way to help any cat who needed it… and of course Emberkit would stop him from trying to run off and help every cat in the forest she knew her youngest son would keep Flamepaw grounded and focused Blazepaw would be too busy running after her mentor barraging them with nonstop who what where and when questions and getting under every cats paws her little whirlwind of energy she reminded Cinderpelt of herself before her accident.. and then timid little Lightkit she would be pressed as close to Flamekit as possible shaking like a leaf as frightened by every new thing as Blazepaw was curious.

She fell asleep wondering what kind of adventures her kits were having, She awoke in a lush green forest the cool grass tickled her paws and the stars shone brightly overhead a familiar scent washed over her and she spun around eager to see the cat who she had missed so much " Yellowfang!" she bounded over like a young apprentice muzzling the grey she-cat who had been both her mentor and her good friend.

"Stop acting like a mouse brain!" the she-cat spat though her eyes sparkled with amusement " we have things to discuss and our time is limited" she led Cinderpelt over to a pool of crystal clear water " firstly it was not your fault that Firestar was mad at you, The stubborn tom has never been able to admit to being wrong" the she-cats tone was almost like a queen scolding her kit " I will make sure to have a word with him about that soon" Yellowfang looked down into the pool and an image of Thunderclan camp appeared the image zoomed into the apprentices den and Cinderpelt could see her kits sleeping in a heap of tails and paws,

"Your kits are safe Starclan is watching over them their purpose is to right the wrong done to you.. And to make sure Firestar learns that even he can be wrong sometimes" slowly the image faded until the pool water was crystal clear again Yellowfang purred " Your destiny may have taken a turn even Starclan couldn't have predicted but I think it's the right one for you now sleep I won't have you sleeping til sun high that's not how I taught you!" The clearing and Yellowfang faded and Cinderpelt slipped into sleep all her troubles eased.

Firestars POV

Firestar couldn't sleep and he didn't know why was It the new apprentices he had just made? Something about them seemed to ring a bell.. It was like he should know them but he couldn't quite put his paw on it the bracken that was covering the entrance of his den slid open a bit revealing brilliant moonlight as Sandstorm padded in " hey" he purred no matter how restless he was his heart always felt lightened when Sandstorm was around, of course there was another she-cat who made him feel that way too… He shook his head no she was gone now! He belonged with Sandstorm and no matter how much he wanted too he could never change that.

Sandstorm seemed to sense her mates mind was elsewhere she gave him a quick lick on the ear and when he didn't respond she slipped out of the den headed for the warriors den whatever was troubling Firestar she hoped it was gone by morning.

So that's another chapter please REVIEW!


	19. My brave side

Flaming Cinders

Review answers

AtomicFail: I will try my best!

Bearhugger: I appreciate you looking out for me but I have already dealt with sad anon! don't worry

Wolfwarrior skylove: I am glad you enjoy my story and I don't mind answering questions its fun!

Hannah: your so nice! And I appreciate the warning!

Stuck in a mirrior: yeh I know I am onto it!

On with the story!

Chapter 19: My brave side

Lightpaws POV

I woke when I realised I could no longer feel the comforting presence of my brothers and sister next to me I blinked open my eyes to see sunlight filtering through the tiny gaps in the roof of the apprentices den I stood and stretched shaking loose bit of moss from my pelt and walked outside. It was sunny outside with a leaf-bare chill in the air I searched the clearing for a familiar face and saw Brightheart sitting outside the warriors den I timidly walked toward her not because of her face, Mother had prepared me for that, But because as my brothers often said I was a bit of a scaredy-cat I wasn't brave like Flamepaw or father and I desperately wanted to be but I just couldn't do it I jumped a foot in the air as Brighthearts voice sounded from just next to me.

"Lightpaw!" I landed in a heap at my mentor paws my legs shaking " oh, I didn't mean to startle you Lightpaw I thought you heard me coming" I stood my legs were only shaking a little bit now but my ears burned with embarrassment I should have heard her coming I promised myself I would listen more carefully now " today I am going to show you the borders we are going with Whitewing and Blazepaw" she pointed with her tail to Blazepaw and Whitewing who I hadn't noticed before sitting patiently next to the camp enterance Whitewing purred in amusement as we padded over

" finally I thought we would be waiting for you til new-leaf let's go!" we padded out of camp and into the forest, While Blazepaw bounced ahead peppering Whitewing with questions and running all over the place I trailed just behind Brightheart flinching at every noise, Brightheart seemed to notice and opted to take Lightpaw on a quieter route near the Windclan border. As they got farther away from the noise Lightpaw relaxed she started to ask Brightheart some questions " Brightheart whats that smell?" it smelled like crow-food, Brightheart stiffened her ears pricked " Fox! Lightpaw run back to camp and get help!"

Lightpaw sprinted for her life fear lending strength to her limbs she arrived at camp puffing Cloudtail was the first to notice her " Lightpaw? Wheres Brightheart?" still puffing Lightpaw tried her best to explain " Fox near windclan border, Brightheart all alone told me to get help" Cloudtail sprang into action " Ashfur! Brambleclaw! Theres a fox on our territory and Brighthearts facing it alone" the three toms exited camp. Lightpaw paced nervously what if she hadn't run fast enough?.

After what seemed like forever Lightpaw heard pawsteps coming through the thorn tunnel, She turned to see cloudtail leaning on Brightheart a deep scratch in his shoulder Ashfur and Brambleclaw followed each sporting a few scratches but nothing major Leafpool came rushing out of the medicine den ushering Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, And Ashfur into the medicine den.

Brightheart turned and purred when she caught sight of her apprentice " you were great I coulde never have gotten the others to come if I had been alone!" Lightpaw looked down at her paws " but I ran I wasn't brave" Brightheart licked her ear " Even the most timid cat has a brave side you just have to find yours!" Lightpaw thought about it did she really have a brave side? She looked up at Brightheart determined she would find her brave side and next time oone of her clanmates needed help she would not run away!.


	20. Doubts

Flaming Cinders

Review Answers:

Bearhugger: I am not THAT good! And I totally love your story idea and I think it should be just that yours! I'll stick to my own ideas!

Wolfwarrior skylove: thank you for pointing that out and I am glad you like it!

Hannah: I am pretty sure I am not erin hunter otherwise I would be rich! And I am happy that I have met your expectations!

Sairiawolf: it's no problem I enjoy spending an hour or two writing this story!

Chapter 20: Doubts

Emberpaws POV

I was padding through the forest with my mentor Whitewing in front with Lionblaze and me and Flamepaw behind when our mentors stiffened " fox scent" whitewing muttered I felt a thrill of fear Lightpaw had told me all about foxes and I really didn't want to meet one.

Flamepaws tail twitched I guess he wasn't keen on foxes either to my surprise Whitewing beckoned me with her tail " its stale but I want you to know what foxes smell like for when you go out on your own" I padded forward slowly the fox had left its scent just under a large tree it smelt terrible like crow-food, I was about to back away when I heard a large CRACK! I turned around to see where the noise was coming from and something heavy hit me in the back I saw Whitewing running forward her before the world spun and everything went black!.

Flamepaws POV

The day had started normally enough Lionblaze had decided we would go training with Whitewing and Emberpaw I had been really happy I had not actually talked to Emberpaw for a while this would be our chance to catch up. We had been walking to the training hollow when I saw Lionblaze and Whitewing stiffen " Fox scent" she muttered I looked at Emberpaw and saw that he was afraid I knew Lightpaws encounter with the fox had shaken him so I tried not to let my own fear show Whitewing called Emberpaw over to smell the Fox-scent and I could tell by Emberpaws scrunched up nose that it must have been pretty disgusting.

Whitewing was talking to Lionblaze and Emberpaw was backing away from the Fox-scent when there was an ear-splitting CRACK! A branch from the tree Emberpaw was standing under had broken off and was heading straight for Emberpaw, Emberpaw whirled around and Whitwing started running towards him but she wasn't fast enough the branch hit Emberpaws back with a SNAP! That sounded like bones breaking Emberpaws eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on the ground.

"Emberpaw!" I yowled starting to run forward before Lionblaze stopped me"no!" he growled "what if another branch breaks? Me and Whitewing will get him out you stay here!".

I scowled but when he stepped out of my way I didn't run forward I paced while Lionblaze and Whitewing pulled my brother out from under the branch and hung him limply on Lionblazes back, As if my brother weighed nothing Lionblaze started walking towards camp with Whitewing and me following behind.

I was hardly aware of where we were going the bone breaking SNAP of the branch hitting Emberpaw played over and over in my head and I grew more and more angry at myself why had I just stood there? I was supposed to protect my family! If I couldn't protect them how did I think I would become a warrior? The doubts in my head all blurred into one what if I wasn't cut out to be a warrior?.


	21. Fighting

Flaming Cinders

Authors note: this is a really short chapter but it is still good I think, Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!

Review Answers:

Hannah: you'll just have to wait and see love and thank you for telling me!

Stevo: thank you for both your reviews however I am going to stick to this plot your welcome to suggest any changes!

Rockbelly1234: you'll have to read on to find out!

Chapter 21: Fighting

Lightpaws POV

I paced outside the medicine den waiting for Flamepaw to come out so I could find out if Emberpaw was going to be alright I had been so shocked when I saw Whitewing and Lionblaze bringing him in and worried because Jayfeather and Leafpool had not reassured me that he would be just fine they had been too busy fighting to keep him alive.

Finally Flamepaw came out his eyes so usually full of life and energy were dull and blank " Leafpool said Emberpaw will live but she can't say how bad the damage is she said" he paused before continuing " she said she wasn't sure if he will be able to walk again his tails broken and she said that's what keeps us balanced" what would Emberpaw do if he couldn't be a warrior? There were already two medicine cats and Emberpaw would hate sitting around in the elders den all day.

I licked Flamepaws face"well when he wakes up we will have to help him he has to become a warrior! It won't be right if it's just the three of us!" Flamepaws inner energy returned and if anything it was stronger than ever " your right, Emberpaw will be a warrior with us!" he looked up towards starclan " I'll do whatever it takes to make sure of it" I purred with Flamepaw helping him I knew Emberpaw would have a fighting chance.

Emberpaws POV

Everything was dark I couldn't see and for some reason I couldn't open my eyes no matter how hard I tried but I could still hear Jayfeather was sifting through some herbs " We've done all we can Leafpool all we can do is wait he has to fight his own battle now" I heard Leafpool sigh she was sitting next to me grooming my pelt " I know he will be fine he may be a little apprentice but he has the spirit of a warrior".

Floating in darkness I realised she was right I was going to be a warrior! And warriors don't let tree branches beat them! I struggled in the dark trying to focus on opening my eyes, I blinked open my eyes blearily everything was out of focus and my throat was dry I saw movement and I made out Leafpool looking at me in surprise " Jayfeather! Jayfeather come quick! Emberpaws awake!" despite my dry throat I let out a rusty purr I had fought me first battle and won.

Review please! All flames will be used to heat up hot chocolate!


	22. First gathering

Flaming Cinders

Review answers:

Hannah: of course I let him live I am not one for killing off my characters!

Chapter 22: First Gathering

Blazepaws POV

I bounced along behind my mentor Whitewing and tried to focus, Whtiewings tail waved above my head and I really wanted to grab it with my paws like a little kit but I knew that apprentices don't do that especially when they are on their way to their first gathering,

Emberpaw was the only one of my siblings who wasn't here he had been learning to walk again and though he could get around he was still a bit wobbly so Leafpool had decided to stay back with him Firestar had told him he had to guard the camp against attack but I knew Emberpaw would still be upset.

Whitewing suddenly stopped and I collided with her she turned to me and asked if I was ok even though I had bumped into her she wasn't mad while any other warrior probably would have clawed my ears off. Firestar flicked his tail and all the others started bounding into the clearing so I followed, I sprinted down the hill and collided with another cat and this time it wasn't Whitewing,

" Hey! Watch where your going!" the grey tom spat he turned around and I caught a hint of Riverclan he was a lot bigger than me and I realised I'd bumped into a warrior I looked down at my paws " sorry, Whitewing says I should look where I'm going" the grey warrior let out a purr of amusement and I glanced up to see his light blue eyes sparkling with amusement " its ok I'm stormfur I haven't seen you around here before are you a new apprentice?" I bounced on the spot now that I knew he wasn't going to eat me I was much happier " yeh I'm Blazepaw my brother Flamepaw and my sister Lightpaw are here too" Stormfur was about to answer when the leaders motioned for everyone to listen I turned and tried to pay attention to what the leaders were saying even though it was boring.

The gathering was over I was supposed to go find Whitewing so I wouldn't get lost but I wanted to say goodbye to Stormfur, I sprinted under and around warriors legs until I saw a familiar grey tom sitting near the edge of the Clearing " Stormfur!" I called as I ran up to him " I just wanted to say bye" I squeaked out as he looked at me " its ok Blazepaw I'll see you soon you better go find your clan" I nodded and raced off to look for Whitewing.

I didn't give a second thought to the fact that the next gathering wasn't soon and it wasn't a given that we would both be there and as I followed my clan home there was no indication of the attack that was being planned even as I crawled into my nest and fell asleep.


	23. Invasion

Flaming Cinders

Authors note: ok firstly I would like to thank my wonderful Reviewers! without you I would have no reason to update so frequently! I know you will like this chapter!

Review answers:

Swanchick1224: heres your update!

Hannah: you are the bet complimenter I have evr met!

WolfwarriorSkyLove: I will never give up on this story I promise!

Bearhugger: thank you very much!

Chapter 23: Invasion!

Flamepaws POV

The night after the gathering I was woken to the cry of the night guard Berrynose, "Invasion!" I sprinted out of the apprentices den Blazepaw, and Lightpaw had already disappeared into the battle.

The clearing was in chaos, Cats were everywhere fighting and yowling, I sprang into action scanning the warriors for someone I knew There! Lightpaw was battling a huge gray Riverclan tom he was at least twice her size and she was obviously tiring I started running towards her but Blazepaw was faster with a screech of fury she launched herself at the Riverclan tom landing on his back and scraping her needle sharp claws into his back.

Sure Lightpaw would be ok I began to turn towards the medicine den I wanted to guard it from attack but a cat landed on my back knocking me to the ground, A high pitched kit-like voice squealed in my ear " I have you now warrior!" I rolled over gentle not to hurt the cat on my back too much then I squirmed around until I was on my front shook the cat off and pinned it down with my paws, A light brown apprentice with kit-fur still showing glared up at me her amber eyes were slits as she struggled against my grip.

I gave her a scratch down her ear and let her escape yowling in pain out of Thunderclan camp, I turned what did Leopardstar think she was doing sending new apprentices into battle? Just under the High-rock Firestar had Leapordstar pinned she yowled a retreat and the Riverclan warriors slipped out of camp as quietly as they had entered.

I had escaped injury but others were not as lucky among the injured were Hollyleaf, Ashfur, Dustpelt, Brackenfur…. And Lightpaw.

Oooh a cliffy don't you just love them? Stay tuned for an update probably on Friday

Ashheart15 :]


	24. Little Light

Flaming Cinders

Review Answers:

WolfwarriorSkylove: thanks a lot for your review!

Bearhugger: I'm so touched by your review thank you so much!

Hannah: I know just wait for this chapter!

Rockbelly1234: yeh everyone hates cliffies!

Warriors Feathertail: I'm glad you like it!

On with the chapter!

Chapter 24: Little Light

Blazepaws POV

I raced towards the medicine den Leafpool had said that Lightpaw had been injured in the battle and I wanted to see her to make sure she was ok, As I approached the den Flamepaw came out supporting Lightpaw I could hear Emberpaw inside

"she'll be fine Flamepaw! Leafpool has already put all the herbs under the sun in her wound and all she needs is a good night's sleep!" I craned my neck and tried not to let my surprise show on my face running down Lightpaws side was a long thin scratch packed with cobwebs and sticky with a herb poultice it looked terrible but there was no pain in Lightpaws eyes I never knew my sister was so brave.

I padded over to Lightpaw and licked her matted pelt been careful not to touch the wound "you're ok!" I purred I was so relieved she was up and about " I'm fine I wish you guys would stop fussing!" Lightpaw exclaimed she turned around to try and bat me away and her face twisted in pain "I think we should get you to your nest" Flamepaw said obviously concerned he led her away towards the apprentices den I looked up to the just visible stars, Please let Lightpaw be ok! The stars twinkled coldly I sighed padding for my nest Lightpaw wasn't the only one who needed a good nights sleep.

Cinderpelts POV

I padded wearily into my nest I was tired after spending the day hunting and restocking my herb supply with Leaf-bare on the way I needed to stock as much herbs as possible in case an early frost killed them.

It felt like I had barely closed my eyes when I felt a paw prodding my side I opened my eyes to find that I was in the same grassy clearing as the last time Starclan had visited me Spottedleaf was once again waiting for me but this time her eyes were serious.

" Spottedleaf what's wrong?" I asked as I stood the tortishell medicine cat sat down and stared at her paws " Cinderpelt one of your kits has been injured in battle" I growled in shock this was not what I was expecting " what? Why would Firestar endanger my kits like that?" Spottedleaf placed her tail on my shoulder "peace dear one, Come and I will show you".

I sat on my haunches, Spottedleaf had taken me to a pool of crystal clear water and together we had watched Riverclan invade Thunderclan and the battle that had followed "can I see them?" I had not seen my kits for almost two moons I missed them so much Spottedleaf nodded " come on lets go" I stood and together we walked into the forest.

When we emerged from the trees we were in Thunderclan camp I rejoiced at being able to come back to the place I had once called home I padded to the apprentices den and poked my head inside, Flamepaw and Blazepaw slept curled up together and Lightpaw slept in a corner on her own her feet twitched and I slid all the way inside knowing that even if they woke they would not see me I touched my nose to Lightpaws fur and drew back shocked by how hot she was.

"Shes feverish!" I gasped turning to Spottedleaf "wake Leafpool and Jayfeather now!" I turned back to Lightpaw as Spottedleaf raced out of the den at first glance she appeared to be sleeping peacefully but a closer look showed that her face was scrunched up in pain and the cut on her side was red and obviously infected I leant closer as she whimpered in pain,

" My little light you are so brave" I whispered in her ear she seemed to breathe a little easier almost as if she could hear me " when you wake tell your brothers and sister I love them very much" there were a thousand things I would have liked to have said to her but at that moment Spottedleafs voice whispered in my ear.

" Leafpool is on her way and it is time for you to wake do not fret Lightpaw will recover" Thunderclan camp grew faint and I fell into the blackness of sleep.


	25. Plans

Flaming Cinders

Review Answers:

Bookworm24/7: I am glad you like this story!

Catlover4265: It's nice to see new reviewers feel free to share your opinion!

Warriors Feathertail: she'll be fine!

Chapter 25: Plans

Emberpaws POV

I breathed in the cool air Leaf-bare was definitely on the way I padded stiffly towards the apprentices den Leafpool had finally said I could leave the medicine den and I could resume my apprentice training I couldn't wait to go on the dawn patrol with Brackenfur and Blazepaw but first I had to wake Blazepaw up.

I poked my head into the den, Flamepaw was already up off training with Lionblaze but Blazepaw was still curled up in her nest fast asleep I licked her on her head and pulled on her tail with my teeth

" cmon Blazepaw get up Brackenfur wants you on the dawn patrol!" Blazepaw shot up and spun around suddenly wide awake "Dawn patrol? Why didn't you say so let's go!" she meowed shooting out of the den I followed a little slower even though I could walk again I was a bit slow and my tail was stiff and could not bend leaving me easily unbalanced.

Brackenfur was waiting for me while Blazepaw was already out of camp I could hear her racing in circles waiting for us " your sister is very energetic" he purred when I caught up " she reminds me of my sister when she was an apprentice" his voice wavered and I saw raw grief in his eyes " cmon" he mewed huskily turning towards the gorse tunnel " let's get moving",

I followed behind pondering what I had just seen I wanted to help Brackenfur to heal and maybe convince him that my mother was innocent the more cats who were on my mothes side the better when it came to the confrontation I knew was unavoidable but how? This was the time to turn to Flamepaw he was the best at making plans.

Flamepaws POV

I padded wearily into camp just after sun-high having finished an exhausting training period with Lionblaze, Emberpaw and Blazepaw were sitting near the warriors den sharing a mouse I picked up a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile and joined them.

" Hey Emberpaw I see your finally out of the medicine den" I purred as I sat next to my little brother and licked his shoulder " yeh Leafpool said Lightpaws not far from being released either!" his eyes shone I was so happy soon all of us would be together in the apprentices den for the first time in almost a moon " hey Flamepaw we were thinking we should go visit mother soon and Emberpaw thinks we should bring Brackenfur with us" I looked up fur fluffing out Brackenfur was our uncle but he still might turn on us if he found out who our mother was,

" how would we stop Brackenfur from attacking us and mother when he finds out who she is? And why wouldn't he tell the whole clan as soon as we get back?" Emberpaw stood I was surprised and pleased by his new found confidence " I've figured it all out, We will make Brackenfur swear that he will tell no one and we won't go now it will take about a moon for me to help Brackenfur forgive Cinderpelt before he sees her".

I considered all in all it wasn't a bad plan it could easily go wrong but what did we have to lose? "ok but Emberpaw you'll need to be careful we don't want any cat to become suspicious" I warned It would be so much easier to keep this secret if we had someone to back us up, Yes this was a good plan and if everything went right it would do more good then bad.

So that's another Chapter sorry for the abrupt ending but its essential for the plot, Please click the little blue button and Review!


	26. A long story

Flaming Cinders

Review Answers:

EvilAntauri: We'll see you will just have to keep reading to find out!

Hannah: you don't need to apoligize! I'm glad your back

Bearhugger: don't worry about it! I'm glad you liked them!

WolfwarriorSkylove: Glad you take the time to review!

Mosskit of Thunderclan: it was Emberpaw!

Chapter 26: A long story

Emberpaws POV

Brackenfur woke me to take me to the sandy hollow to practice stalking this was the perfect time to start our plan! As we walked through the forest I chose to use the typical apprentice approach.

" Brackenfur I heard the elders talking about this medicine cat and I can't remember her name but they said that she was your littermate so I was wondering if you could tell me about her" I paused Brackenfur had gone stiff his eyes were dark with grief and I put on my most innocent face "please?" I begged my voice sounded just right interested but not overly so Brackenfur sighed "it's a long story Emberpaw we..." I cut him off "we have all day c'mon Brackenfur I'll hunt for the elders for a moon please?" Brackenfur sat down with a thump "fine but you better sit down I don't know how long this will take".

" my sisters name was Cinderpelt when she was an apprentice she got hit by a monster on the thunderpath and her leg got broken so she couldn't be a warrior" Brackenfur eyes looked into the distance and his paws twitched as if he was re-living the memories " she was so sad at first I wanted to help her but I didn't know how I would have done anything for her to be happy and hyper again but she never was" I knew the rest of the story mother had told me so I zoned him out and waited for him to finish.

Brackenfurs POV

I don't know why I did it I never told anyone about Cinderpelt ever since she left she became a taboo in Thunderclan no one talked about her especially not me but for some reason I felt like I had to tell my apprentice everything so I did.

When I was finished I glanced down towards Emberpaw his whole body was stiff but I thought that was just because of his accident his gray pelt and hard blue eyes reminded me of my sister this was how she had looked the last time I had seen her suddenly my apprentice burst into action.

" You said when she got hit by the monster you would have done anything for her, How come when you found out she was pregnant you didn't want to help her? Why did you just stand there? she's your sister!"

I was speechless Emberpaw was practically shaking with anger but why would he feel so strongly about this? And why did he remind me so much of my sister when she got mad? I shook my head to clear it this was too complicated to explain to an apprentice I didn't even know why I told him in the first place!.

" She betrayed me!" I yowled at the sky "she broke the warrior code and she didn't even tell me!" I was panting from the force of my cry I wasn't mad as much as hurt she didn't think I was worth telling! After all I did for her she ran off with some tom and didn't even think about how I would feel! I missed her so much! I missed her laugh and her telling me to stop being a mouse brain and I wished I could see her again!.

Emberpaws POV

Brackenfur was shaking I had gotten the reaction I wanted and more I knew what I had to say "if she was here would you forgive her?" I asked quietly Brackenfur looked up the grief in his eyes seemed to have lightened somewhat "I would! She's my little sister and nothing she does will ever change that" I nodded " I bet if she was here she'd forgive you too" I said then I nudged him " c'mon let's get back to camp" I meowed and raced off towards camp so far our plan was working I couldn't wait to tell the others.


	27. Surprise!

Flaming Cinders

Review Answers:

Evilantauri: you have to wait at least another chapter for their reunion

Mosskit of Thunderclan: wow indeed…

Warriors Feathertail: thank you!

Anonymous: as you can tell I am more of a Firexcinder too!

Sparrowclaw of Thunderclan: you'll have to wait and see!

Chapter 27: Surprise!

Blazepaws POV

I paced outside the warriors den how come I always got the hard jobs? Sure lead Brackenfur into the warriors den and keep him there long enough to explain everything sounds easy when you say it but doing it is a whole different story,

Finally after about a million moons Brackenfur padded into camp two mice clamped in his jaws I waited for him to place them onto the fresh-kill pile before I walked over to him " Brackenfur, Emberpaw wants to talk to you he's in the apprentices den but don't worry he's alone " I shuffled nervously I wasn't a very good liar I got that from my father and I was worried he wouldn't believe me " ok" Brackenfur said I breathed a silent sigh of relief he sounded puzzled but not suspicious trying to appear normal I lead him to the apprentices den.

Flamepaws POV

I sat in the shadows behind the entrance to the apprentices den my job was to keep Brackenfur in the den he was pretty big but luckily I was big too.

Blazepaw led Brackenfur into the den and I stood to block the entrance Brackenfur turned in surprise and looked from me to Emberpaw "Emberpaw whats going on?" Emberpaw looked at me and I nodded, "we have a story to tell you but first you have to promise you won't repeat anything we say to anyone ok?" Brakcenfur looked nervously at me "ok fine" he said sitting down on the floor "let's get started".

" for starters" I meowed " our mother wasn't a friend to the clans" I hesitated but reminded myself that the point of this was to tell the whole story " actually if anyone from the clans saw her they would probably try to kill her",

I flicked my tail Blazepaws signal to step into the sunlight allowing the red in her fur to shine "our mother was the greatest medicine cat the clans have ever seen" she twitched her whiskers and Lightpaw limped into the den her blue eyes like fire " our mother was Cinderpelt".

I tensed this is where this could turn ugly, Brackenfur tensed " y-you're Cinderpelts kits? The ones that she was exiled for having?" I hissed and felt my fur fluff up " our mother was betrayed by our father" I struggled to control my anger it wasn't Brackenfur I was angry at I needed to save my anger for a confrontation that was planned for later,

" I bet your wondering who our father is" Lightpaw said slowly lying down to the side of the den and grooming her pelt " our father is Firestar the very cat who exiled mother" Emberpaw said " he doesn't know who we are and you won't tell him" Blazepaw stood in front of him and gave him her most innocent face " will you? We only want to be warriors we are going to tell him just not yet".

I purred this was going well " besides if you can hold your tongue we will take you with us to see mother if you want?" Brackenfurs eyed us trying to see if we were joking " see her? Do you think I could try to apoligize to her?",

I looked at him this really was the last thing I had expected him to say " you could try" I said stepping out of the way of the entrance " but if you know Cinderpelt as well as we do you should know how she'll react" Brackenfur nodded looking at Emberpaw, Blazepaw and Lightpaw closely " you guys are so like my sister I can't believe I didn't notice before" his eyes reached me " now that I think of it you look just like Firestar in fact your so like him I know you'll keep your word so I accept I won't tell anyone but I want to come when you go to see Cinderpelt".

I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief our plan was a success we had convinced Brackenfur of Cinderpelts innocence I glanced out at the sunlight filtering from the enterance now if only we could do the same to the rest of the clan.


	28. Family reunions

Flaming Cinders

Review Answers:

Pale-eye – I am glad that someone who prefers Firexspotted likes my fanfiction thank you so much for reviewing!

Evilantauri: yes he does indeed!

Chapter 28: Family reunion

Brackenfurs POV

I padded towards Firestars den trying to stop my legs from shaking with nervousness Flamepaw had made it quite clear that since I was the only warrior on their side I had to be the one to make Firestar let us leave camp for a few days so that the clan did not become suspicious why did I always get the hard jobs?.

I tried to calm my nerves as I slid into Firestars den, Firestar was talking quietly with Brambleclaw who stood and nodded to me as he left the den " Brackenfur how are the apprentices doing?" I straightened trying to appear confident " actually Firestar that's what I wanted to talk to you about" I paused Firestar seemed calm and curious so I continued " I would like your permission to take them to Highrocks and be blessed by Starclan" Firestar nodded.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea they will truly be accepted into the clan if they are accepted by Starclan you may leave when you are ready" I stood nodded respectively to Firestar and headed out of the den a bit ashamed for lying to Firestar but knowing it was essential I went to tell the others that the plan had been a success.

Flamepaws POV

Brackenfur led the way through Thunderclan territory we were so keen to see mother we had left as soon as we had gotten permission luckily mother had made our home barely out of Windclan territory so it was not far to go.

I bounded along next to Emberpaw and Lightpaw making sure they were not left behind as they were both still recovering from their injuries finally we crossed into Windclan territory and could see the caves that had been our first home I prayed to Starclan that mother would be happy to see us I could never have expected what happened next.

Lightpaws POV

We were only a few mouse-lengths from the caves when mother ran out of the caves claws out and eyes blazing I saw Flamepaw running towards Brackenfur but I was faster, Despite my pelt smarting from stretching my scratches I stood in between Brackenfur and mother causing mother to slide to a stop.

" Brackenfur" mother hissed " how dare you come here" she turned on us " how could you tell him?" I stood my ground even though Cinderpelt was scaring me a bit " we need as many warriors on our side when we confront father as possible" I said " besides he wants to apoligize" I turned to look at Brackenfur " don't you?" Brackenfur opened his mouth and fainted in a heap on the floor.

Brackenfurs POV

So pretending to faint wasn't the smartest thing I could have done but I wanted Cinderpelt to cool off a bit before I talked to her I knew if I tried right now she'd claw my ears off.

Cinderpelt nudged me with her paw and sighed " he was always the timidest of the two of us" I heard her turn to her kits " we might as well carry him back to the cave I just caught some Fresh-kill I'm sure you guys are hungry" I felt all four apprentices grab me and drag me not that gently onto the cool floor of the cave.

I waited for a few minutes before opening my eyes and trying to stand on shaky paws " Lie down before you fall down" Cinderpelt snapped at me I flinched at her harsh tone but did as she told me I looked at her ice cold eyes and knew that beneath her cold exterior she was hurting and needed me more than ever.

" Cinderpelt I'm so sorry" I said I was hurt at her indifference and I let it show " if I had known that Firestar was breaking the code I would have confronted him" I silently prayed she wouldn't try to attack me.

" I wasn't mad at you I was hurt that you didn't tell me you were in trouble and angry at myself for not been there for you please will you forgive me?" I watched as she turned to face me and hurt that mirrored my own shone in her eyes,

" I do forgive you" she said softly " it wasn't your fault I should have gone to you first" I slowly stood and padded over to her I groomed her ears sharing tongues with her for the first time since her exile " I'll never doubt you again" I said to her " I will back your kits when they challenge their father" I looked over to where they were sleeping " I promise you, Firestar will pay".

So that's another Chapter please don't forget to review and don't worry Brackenfurs not the blood thirsty type!


	29. how can i leave you again?

Flaming Cinders

Review Answers:

Bearhugger: I'm glad you like my latest chapter as for Sandstorm you'll have to wait and see

WolfwarriorSkylove: I will keep writing this story I promise!

Hannah: glad you like it and yes I will keep writing

Sparrowclaw of Thunderclan: yeh hes pretty tough hey?

Pale-eye: yep when in doubt faint!

Mosskit of Thunderclan: you'll have to keep reading to find out!

Rockbelly1234: yeh that part was fun to write!

Authors note: this chapter is all in Brakcenfurs POV and is quite short but I wanted to capture how Brackenfur is feeling sorry if it is boring!

Chapter 29: how can I leave you again?

Brackenfurs POV

It was the next day and time for us to leave if we did not want Thunderclan to become suspicious as much as I wanted to go home I did not want to leave Cinderpelt again what if this time I really wouldn't see her again? It was with a heavy heart that I followed the lively apprentices to the edge of windclan territory where our last goodbyes were made,

" my kits" Cinderpelt purred looking at them all proudly " you will be warriors soon a warrior from Starclan will tell me when you are made warriors and I will come see you and Firestar as I assume by then you will have told him".

She turned to me next and I was relieved to see no anger in her eyes she wound around me purring " brother you have been so brave I'd ask you to say hi to Frostfur for me but it would sound odd don't you think? So I have just one request watch my kits and do not allow any harm to come to them" I nodded of course I would they were my kin I turned away from her then and followed the apprentices back towards Thunderclan camp.

Firestar welcomed us home but I was numb ignoring the clan as they welcomed us home I headed straight to my nest my heart felt like it was torn between my clan and my sister and I didn't know which one was right I fell into a troubled sleep wishing I could have both.


	30. Suspicions

Flaming Cinders

Authors note: this will be the last chapter this week as I am going away for the weekend expect a new update on Tuesday!

Review Answers:

WolfwarriorSkylove: that's the kind of reaction I hope for :]

Bearhugger: yes I knew it was from you!

Hannah: thank you so much!

Falconheart: Firstly love the name very cool and it's always nice to hear from new reviewers!

Warriors Feathertail: I do actually like him but I always thought Cinderpelt should have been his mate!

Pale-eye: yeh it is sweet isn't it?

Chapter 30: Suspicions

Sandstorms POV

I sat next to the warriors den grooming my fur I had just gotten back from a hunting patrol with Brackenfur and Emberpaw and the fresh-kill pile was nice and full.

Brackenfur had been so upset lately whatever Starclan told him must have been bad he'd been like this ever since he got back from Highstones with the apprentices.

I shuddered I always got the weirdest feeling whenever I saw one of them like I knew them somehow, Blazepaw was running with a big squirrel in her mouth when she tripped over its tail and tumbled at my feet

" Opps sorry Sandstorm" she yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted to the elders den I shook my head with her gray-red pelt she actually reminded me of Cinderpelt when she was an apprentice, Wait Cinderpelt? She'd been pregnant when she left and Firestar had let them into the clan do willingly… I dug my claws into the sand it was time to do a little digging on exactly where these apprentices had come from.


	31. Prophecy

Flaming Cinders

Review Answers:

Mossstripes: it adds an interesting twist to things doesn't it?

Falconheart: I think you should write your own dictionary!

WolfwarriorSkylove: Yeh I should have my own website FirexCinder rules!

Bearhugger: yeh I know right!

Hannah: love it when reviewers are blown away!

Swanchick1224: Thank you very much!

Sparrowclaw of Thunderclan: yeh it is! I can't wait for you to find out either!

Chapter 21: Prophecy

Lightpaws POV

My cut stang and I sighed Leafpool had given me strict instructions to see her at sun-high every day for herbs to ward off infection but I had gone to hunt for the elders instead, I padded a bit faster I knew I was going to be in trouble for being late but I hoped Leafpool wouldn't be to mad I needed something for the pain too.

I approached the medicine den and was about to enter when I heard Sandstorms voice " what do you know about the newest apprentices?" my ears pricked Leafpool and Sandstorm were talking about us? I hid behind a bush next to the den and listened hard "only as much as everyone else Sandstorm" Leafpool said Sandstorm hissed and I heard a thump I stifled a gasp had Sandstorm just hit Leafpool?.

I heard Leafpool stagger to her feet " mother!" I could tell Leafpool was shocked, Queens never hit there kits only if they were very naughty Sandstorm sighed " I'm sorry Leafpool I just want to find out as much as I can about these apprentices" I shook my head why did Sandstorm need to know about us? " Sandstorm I do know something" Leafpool breathed " I received a Prophecy".

Sandstorm purred so hard even I could hear it but I was stunned what was a prophecy? " I was in a clearing and I saw a fire with cinders circling around it in the air then I heard yellowfangs voice in my ear" she paused and I strained my ears harder to hear " from the Cinders of the fire A flame that will light the stars and blaze like embers will come and right all wrongs".

I sat barely daring to breath why had Leafpool shared this with Sandstorm when obviously Firestar didn't even know about it " I think the last part is about Flamepaw, Lightpaw, Blazepaw, And Emberpaw but I can't work out the first part" Sandstorms voice was silky smooth and sent shivers down my spine " yes I think so too Leafpool if you want I can tell Firestar?" I sat up I had to tell the others, Firestar was no fool he'd figure out that the prophercy was about us and then he'd know for sure who we were, We had to have our warrior names before that happened it was time for another plan.


	32. Its Time

Flaming Cinders

Review Answers:

WolfwarriorSkylove: I think four Erin Hunters is enough!

Falconheart: yeh yet another plan!

Bearhugger: you're so enthusiastic I love it!

Hannah: I had to really think about it!

Sparrowclaw of Thunderclan: sandstorm's alright but I like Cinderpelt better!

Mossstripes: yeh I figured that out thanks!

Cey: thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 32: its time

Cinderpelts POV

I was chewing up comfrey to make a poultice when Spottedleaf appeared, One second I was alone in the cave and the next I saw spottedleafs faint outline sitting right next to me.

" Cinderpelt your kits will be receiving there warrior names soon Brackenfur believes they are ready and I have forseen that Firestar will say yes it is time for you to begin the journey to Thunderclan if you wish to see your kits receive their warrior names"

I stood, finally! I missed Thunderclan… And Firestar very much and even if I had to fight all four clans I would see my kits as warriors! I padded up to Spottedleaf " have you forseen anything else?" Spottedleaf gazed at me her eyes suddenly sad she leant forward and whispered in my ears " history will repeat itself" I was confused.

" Spottedleaf what does that mean?" I turned but she was gone I sighed Starclan never said what they meant I decided if I was going to be at the edge of Windclan territory by night time I had better get moving I looked around at the cave I had called home for almost four moons then I turned and padded in the direction of Thunderclan.

Sandstorms POV

I scraped my claws against the highrock in frustration the apprentices warrior ceremonys were scheduled to be the day after the gathering which was three days away and I hadn't been able to get Firestar alone so I could tell him the prophecy! The first part played in my head _" From the Cinders of the fire" _I knew who exactly who it meant Cinderpelt and my supposed mate Firestar!.

I always knew he never loved me! First it was Spottedleaf and Then it was Cinderpelt! But what made it worse was that now their little brats were walking around saving the day while Firestar remained oblivious! I almost hissed out loud those apprentices better enjoy their first night as warriors cause when Firstar found out they would be crow-food!.


	33. Tension

Flaming Cinders

Review Answers:

Mossstripes: yeh I know!

Vitanixkopa: here's your update!

Rockbelly1234: it's so intense it scares me!

Pale-eye: yeh she is I'd look out if I was Firestar!

Authors Note: sadly guys this story will be finished soon but don't worry I am working on ideas for my next story!

Chapter 33: tension

Flamepaws POV

I watched Blazepaw bouncing along behind Whitewing peppering her with questions about everything and purred with amusement this was our last gathering as apprentices and we were all excited.

Lost in thought I bumped into Emberpaw " watch where your going" he hissed I jumped back startled I noticed a lot of cats staring at his stiff gait and I yowled loud enough for everyone to here " stop staring at Emberpaw haven't you seen a cat before?" they all looked away and I licked Emberpaws shoulder purring " Emberpaw relax, it's your first gathering you should be excited!".

we sat in the middle of the clearing where we'd have a good view of the meeting I would have kept talking but Blackstar called for the meeting to start Firestar stepped forward " Thunderclan is thriving there are plenty of kits in the nursery and prey is running well".

He stepped back but before the next leader stepped up a whirlwind of comments were aimed our way " I can't believe Thunderclan is thriving when their apprentices can't even walk properly" I fluffed up my fur and hissed I knew they were talking about Emberpaw and I didn't like it one bit.

Firestar stepped forward and glared at the tabby who had dared to tease Emberpaw " Shadowclan should teach its apprentices how to keep their opinions to themselves" he growled he walked off the highrock and it seemed this gathering was over.

Before I followed Firestar Emberpaw stopped me " hey Flamepaw thanks for being there for me" he meowed looking down at his paws I nudged him gently not wanting to upset his balance " that's ok kin have to look out for each other" I purred then I turned and headed for home.

Authors note: there is a poll on my profile for Lightpaw, Blazepaw, Emberpaw, And Flamepaws warrior names the more people vote the sooner I can update!


	34. Warriors at last

Flaming Cinders

Review Answers:

Bearhugger: thank you very much for being with me as the story has progressed!

WolfwarriorSkylove: as soon as an idea comes into my head I jump up and I get on the computer and type up the chapter no matter what time of day or night it is!

Falconheart: thank you for your always inspiring reviews!

Hannah: I think you'll be pleased with this chapter!

Dragonflames1234: thank you for reviewing!

CinderblazeFan: its always nice to see new reviewers thank you!

Pale-eye: yes I know heaps of it!

Chapter 34: Warriors at last

Flamepaws POV

The moment we had been waiting for since the day we joined Thunderclan was finally here, I stood beneath the Highrock with my siblings about to receive my warrior name Firestar's piercing green gaze fell on me,

"I Firestar leader of Thunderclan call down upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn" I took a deep breath I knew by heart what he was about to say.

" Flamepaw, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, Even at the cost of your life?" there was no hesitation in my voice as I said my part of the ritual.

" I do" I looked over the crowd Sandstorms eyes were narrowed to furious slits I hoped she could hold her tongue until we had finished our vigil, I turned my attention back to the ceremony as Firestar completed the ceremony.

" Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Flamepaw from now on you will be known as Flamestorm. Starclan honours your kindness and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan"

I stood back, Flamestorm! I was finally a warrior! I was excited to see my sibling's ceremonies,

Firestar had moved on to Emberpaw, "I Firestar leader of Thunderclan call down upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn" Ember puffed out his chest.

" Emberpaw, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, Even at the cost of your life?"

I saw Emberpaw shudder with anticipation before he answered " I do" Firestar paused for an instant before continuing,

" Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Emberpaw from now on you will be known as Emberclaw. Starclan honours your swiftness and quick-thinking and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan" Emberclaw stepped back and glanced at me excitement that rivalled my own shining in his own.

I watched as Firestar turned to Blazepaw "I Firestar leader of Thunderclan call down upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn"

Blazepaw squirmed and wriggled as she stood waiting impatiently for her name "Blazepaw, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, Even at the cost of your life?".

Blazepaw stopped wriggling " I do" she squeaked,

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Blazepaw from now on you will be known as Blazestreak, Starclan honours your energy and your enthusiasm and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan"

I had to hold back my purr of amusement as she fidgeted with excitement as Firestar turned to Lightpaw.

"I Firestar leader of Thunderclan call down upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn"

Lightpaw trembled as Firestar continued " Lightpaw, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, Even at the cost of your life?"

Lightpaws voice was barely aubidlble she was shaking so hard " I-I do" Firestar gave her a reassuring nod and her trembling eased slightly.

" Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Lightpaw from now on you will be known as Lightstep, Starclan honours your bravery and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan" Lightsteps eyes glowed with joy when he talked about her bravery and they glowed even more when the clan began to cheer our names.

" Flamestorm!, Emberclaw!, Blazestreak!, Lightstep!" I lifted my head we were warriors at last… Now we just had to reveal who we were without being killed.


	35. shocked

Flaming Cinders

Review Answers:

WolfwarriorSkylove: I was a bit worried you wouldn't like the names but I am glad you do!

Hannah: this chapter should answer your questions!

Bearhugger: your questions will be answered in this chapter!

Falconheart: I'd imagine she was imagining the many ways she could kill them

AtomicFail: here's the update you wanted!

Mossstripes: I know I have been looking forward immensely to writing the chapter where they became warriors!

Pale-eye: yes it sounds simple when you say it like that!

Sparrowclaw of Thunderclan: you'll have to wait and find out!

Nightscar of Frostclan: here's your update!

Dragonflames1234: of course I will!

Authors note: I will be on holiday for the next two weeks so I will NOT be updating soon so I tried to make this chapter exciting!

Chapter 35: shocked!

Firestars POV

I sat in my den the day after Thunderclans newest warriors had finished their vigil pondering the decision to make them into warriors. They were all good hunters and exceptional Fighters even Emberclaw with his broken tail.. And yet even though I knew I had made the right choice in making them warriors something seemed off about this whole thing.

My musing was interrupted when the ferns that covered the front of my den were pushed apart to reveal the exact warriors I had been thinking about, Flamestorm approached and for once he actually looked nervous.

" Firestar we would like to talk to you somewhere we won't be overheard" I was startled but if they had a problem I was happy to listen " did you have anywhere particular in mind?" Flamestorm looked at the his paws "we could talk while we travelled.. Let's go to sunningrocks" I nodded and as I walked out of my den I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

I breathed in the fresh forest air as Emberclaw began to talk " As you know our mother was a friend of the clans, Well she wasn't just a friend she used to be a clan cat herself" I was surprised not many warriors ever left the clans and I hadn't ever exiled a she-cat warrior so it their mother must be from another clan.

" we were born in one of the caves on the edge of Windclan territory our mother named us all to remind her of our father" I nodded absentmindly scraping my claws through the grass not really paying attention until he said something which confused me.

"Flame, Ember, Blaze, Light all those things our mother explained to us come in some way from fire" I skidded to a stop spinning around to face them " F-Fire?" I stammered my mind was whirling they never said there mother had been a warrior.

Flamestorm took Emberclaws place standing next to me and quietly repeated what I guessed must be a prophercy " from the Cinders of the fire A flame that will light the stars and blaze like embers will come and right all wrongs".

I stepped back shakily Cinders… my heart ached I looked more closely at the four warriors in front of me Flamestorm his ginger coat which was so like mine and his green eyes were like mine too… And Blazestreak's eyes and pelt were just like hers.. something in my head clicked and I gasped these kits were mine.


	36. No!

Flaming Cinders

Review Answers:

Falconheart: I like donuts but thanks!

Bearhugger: you are a gifted complimenter thank you!

WolfwarriorSkylove: I guess you'll have to read on to find out!

Hannah: thank you very much!

Sparrowclaw of Thunderclan: he never noticed before! And no I haven't but I am going to so don't spoil anything!

Pale-eye: yes he does!

EvilAntauri: I hope you like this!

Authors Note: I know I said I wouldn't update but I couldn't keep you guys in suspense any longer!

Chapter 36: No!

Firestars POV

My kits… I hadn't given them a second thought since I had exiled Cinderpelt and they were standing right in front of me watching me with nervous glances wondering how I'd react, My head was spinning I didn't know what to do, so I did what any cat would do, I turned and took off running needing quiet to think about my new discovery.

Cinderpelts POV

I was running late I had hoped to reach Thunderclan at least two days ago but my leg was quite sore from the new-leaf weather and I had gone slower because of it.

I was just at the edge of Shadowclan territory soon I would be at the Thunderpath and then I would be home… I limped even faster i couldn't wait to see Firestars face when I walked into camp.

Firestars POV

They weren't mine, they couldn't be it wasn't possible for them to be here, what was I going to tell the clan? What was I going to tell Sandstorm? I was so caught up in my thought I didn't scent my kin creeping through the undergrowth behind me watching but not approaching.

I was thinking so hard I didn't notice when my wandering took me directly onto the Thunderpath.

Cinderpelts POV

I was approaching the Thunderpath I could just see it through the bushes and then I saw something that made my blood run cold Firestar wearing his 'thinking' expression was standing on the Thunderpath and there was a monster heading toward the absent-minded tom.

I remembered when I had been struck on the Thunderpath how Firestar had raced to save me only to get there too late, I owed him for trying so hard to save my life, If I loved him as much as I thought I did then I needed to try as hard as I could to save his life.

I bunched my hind legs into the hunters crouch I remembered Spottedleafs prophercy " history will repeat itself" I knew what that meant and I knew what Starclan had seen, I hurled myself onto the Thunderpath the monster was practically on top of Firestar and he was frozen in shock.

" No!" I howled so loud my lungs felt like they would burst, I smacked into Firestar hard enough to send him flying into the bushes on the side of the Thunderpath, safe, Before the monster hit me.

Firestars POV

My thoughts were interrupted by something slamming into me from the side I went flying into some bushes and as the roar of the monster faded I scrambled to see what had pushed me out of the way of the monster.

Oh great Starclan no! was all I could think as I recognized the gray pelt of Cinderpelt lying on the Thunderpath in my place, I grabbed her scruff and dragged her into the safety of the grass before another monster could come.

"Cinderpelt! No! Please don't be dead I'm sorry!" I howled I heard pawsteps and my kits were with me staring at their mother in shock, Suddenly she twitched and her beautiful blue eyes opened they were full of all the love she felt for me and I hoped mine mirrored her own.

" Firestar" she whispered " you mouse-brain even kits know not to stand on the Thunderpath" her voice had the teasing purr I always loved in it, " I'm sorry Cinderpelt but our kits gave me a lot to think about" I choked out there was blood everywhere and I knew Cinderpelt would never make it back to Thunderclan.

Her attention turned to the warriors around me " I tried to get here in time for your warrior ceremonies but I think I missed them I'm sorry" Flamestorm stepped forward and licked her should his voice was deep with grief when he spoke,

" you don't need to apoligize I'm Flamestorm and the others are Emberclaw, Lightstep, And Blazestreak" Cinderpelt let out a weak purr and spoke to me " such fitting names I knew sending them to you was a good idea as much as I have missed them"

I purred " I have loved watching them grow up even if I didn't know they were my own" I bent down Cinderpelt was breathing heavily I knew the end was near " I'm so sorry for what I did to you Cinderpelt I love you and I promise I'll bring you back to Thunderclan and you will be honoured by the clan" Cinderpelts breath was faint and the words were so quiet I could hardly hear them

" I love you too Firestar and I love our kits I will watch over you from Starclan and when you join me we will be together forever" Cinderpelt closed her eyes and let out her last breath and just like that Cinderpelt my mate, And the greatest medicine cat Thunderclan had ever seen was dead.


	37. We will remember you

Flaming Cinders

Review Answers:

Pale-eye: yes sad isn't it?

Ivorywing: well hes not Emberpaw anymore!

EvilAntauri: yes its quite touching really!

Sandears: took me ages to figure out what there names would be but I had that ending in mind from the start!

Mossstripes: way to bash him!

Rockbelly1234: yep she did don't worry she got to say goobye!

Authors Note: this story will be finished in a couple chapters and then I will start another there won't be a sequel unless you guys want one!

Chapter 37: we will remember you

Flamestorms POV

Firestar, My father stood hunched over Cinderpelts body his nose in her fur " Cinderpelt… What will I do without you" he muttered then he stood shoulders back determination blazing in his eyes,

" Emberclaw, Lightstep, Help me carry her home, Flamestorm, Blazestreak you go brief the clan" A shadow passed over his eyes

" they need to know that I made a mistake" I nodded the clan would need to know, I hoped a vigil would be held Firestar needed to greive.

I burst into camp, Blazestream just behind me standing under the highrock Brambleclaw looked up in surprise,

" Brambleclaw can you call a clan meeting, I have important news" Brambleclaw jumped onto the highrock and called the clan together as soon as they were gathered I climbed onto the highrock and faced the clan.

" Cats of Thunderclan, You all remember the Thunderclan medicine cat Cinderpelt who was exiled for bearing kits"

Murmering broke out among the clan near the nursery Frostfurs eyes clouded with greif and Brackenfur nuzzled her I felt a stab of guilt their lives were about to be turned upside down again.

" she raised her kits on the edge of Windclan territory then she sent them back to Thunderclan" I waited while the clan broke out in surprised muttering,

" Who are they?" Dustpelt yelled above the noise, The clan fell silent I met Dustpelts gaze calmly " two of them stand before you" the clan stayed silent in complete shock,

" our father was Firestar today Cinderpelt saved him from being hit by a monster" I paused and glanced again at Frostfur and Brackenfur who were now looking at the floor I swallowed nervously,

" S-She died, Firestar is bringing her body back so we may sit vigil, I squared my shoulders back " Thunderclan will honour Cinderpelt" I said quietly stepping down from the high-rock.

Firestar entered the camp his tail dragging in the dirt Cinderpelt on his back with Emberclaw and Lightfur supporting him, As soon as the clan saw him they surged forward,

" Firestar how can you still be our leader after you broke the code?" Sandstorm hissed Firestar placed Cinderpelts body in the center of the clearing, There was a yowl and everyone turned to see Graystripe standing next to his best friend.

" I know how it feels to fall in love with a cat your not supposed too, I'll always stand by you Firestar" his eyes grew distant " I know Silverstream would want me too" Firestar nodded to his best friend,

" Thunderclan, I owe you an apology I exiled Cinderpelt even though it wasn't her fault and caused Thunderclan great grief but I do not regret a thing because of what we did Thunderclan has gained four great warriors we will sit vigil for Cinderpelt" He licked Cinderpelt between her ears " we will never forget you" he whispered the clan moved forward to share tongues with Their medicine cat one final time.

Authors Note:

There will be an epilogue and then this story will be finished if you think there should be a sequel review and let me know also tell me what you would like there to be in the sequel, I would also like to thank all my reviewers you guys are all amazing.


	38. epilouge

Flaming Cinders

Review Answers:

Dragonflame1234: I was thinking something along those lines!

Sparrowclaw of Thunderclan: sorry about that with so many reviews sometimes I miss things but I like your idea!

Pale-eye: ok I can see what you want!

PeacePinkSeddie: Welcome new reviewer! and I get a lot of reviews saying that!

Mossstripes: yes I have and it was so sad!

EvilAntauri: I know it made me cry! And I wrote it!

Swanchick1224: yes master!

Nightscar of Frostclan: absolutely!

Chapter 38: Epilouge

Flamestorms POV

Life has fallen into a pattern of patrols, hunting and spending time with my siblings, Firestar and the rest of the clan still grieve for Cinderpelt and Frostfur and Brackenfur visit her grave every day.

But not all the warriors are as accepting there are some like Sandstorm, Who think we should be exiled because our birth broke the code, Firestar stands firm we worked just as hard to become warriors as any other cat, Plus though we were born outside of clan territory we are pure Thunderclan so by right we are allowed to stay here.

Sandstorm worries me she knows the prophercy and even though it has been fulfilled I worry she could use it against us, She will never forgive Firestar even though Squirrelflight and Leafpool have no problem with us.

Theres a young warrior named Cinderheart who reminds me of my mother we are quite good friends and I hope one day that friendship could become something more…. Emberclaw seems to have taken a liking to Ivypool even though right now shes ignoring him I think shes starting to warm up to him.

For now, Thunderclan is thriving and I pray to starclan that it will stay that way for many moons to come.

Sandstorms POV

I have watched those traitor kits settle back into clan life as if their birth wasn't an accident as if they have full right to be here, I have made it quite clear to Firestar what I think of him letting them stay here and one day when they least expect it I will have my revenge, I don't care how long I have to wait if these kits hadn't been born Firestar would still love me instead of that crippled fool of a medicine cat!.

My own kits have betrayed me they have accepted Flamestorm, Emberclaw, Lightstep, And Blazestreak as their half-brothers and sisters and left me alone with my plans, When the time for my revenge comes I will not spare them kin no longer matters to me, I will gather supporters until I have enough cats to rid this clan of the legendary Firestar and all his kin.

Authors note: so there you have it the last chapter of Flaming Cinders I will begin the sequel which will be called Light prevails the allegiances will come out tomorrow.


End file.
